


Content

by ladydragon76



Series: The Thirteen Nights of Yule (2017) [10]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, M/M, Toy Story Style Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:The Revoltech and 3rd Party Revoltech lines are more epic than anyone ever knew.  They're ALIVE- well, when their human's not around.





	Content

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NKfloofiepoof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1/IDW  
>  **Series:** Ornament AU  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Grimlock/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** AU, Toy Story Style Transformers,  
>  **Notes:** A joke was cracked last holiday season (2016), and my brain went here with it. ^_^ Please note, I am Pagan. One of the traditions I've adapted to my personal Yule celebrations and decor is from a Yule meditation I tripped over. The Goddess gives birth to the new Sun God in a cave ending the waning of the year and bringing back warmth and life to the world which brings us spring. This is an important note as the human in this series also has a lovely Yule tree with a mock-up 'cave' beneath its boughs where the Goddess cuddles her newborn. ^_~ I am aware that some of these characters do not yet have a Revoltech toy - but a gal can dream and then write fic. Enjoy!

"Star light, star bright~" Grimlock began once he spotted Starscream.

The seeker looked down from his perch and gave Grimlock a wry grin. "Sap."

"You love it." Grimlock climbed the rest of the way up and sat beside Starscream on one of the topmost branches of the tree.

"Doesn't make you less of a sap," Starscream replied, but he snuggled in before Grimlock even finished lifting his arm out of the way. "It's snowing."

They were facing the living room window, and though it was hard to see through the sheer curtains and reflective glass, Grimlock focused a moment until he too, could see the drifting flakes. "Not terribly common here."

"No. Which means if it sticks, I'll bet someone's going to be dragged out into it and forced into any manner of humiliating poses for the sake of a few pictures."

Grimlock laughed. "Didn't you get to push Megatron into it the one year though?"

Starscream's dark face shifted as he tried to hold back a laugh. "That was the wind. And not at all my fault she gave him such a precarious perch."

"Ah. Of course."

Starscream huffed and looked up at Grimlock. "No one believes me. Not even you."

"Certainly not Megatron," Grimlock said with a laugh.

Red optics rolled all the way back to gazing out the window, though a smirk lifted the near corner of Starscream's lips. "Bucket head lost in the snow, aft up and legs flailed out _was_ a good look for him."

Grimlock all but giggled and squeezed Starscream closer to his side. "It was," he whispered as he nuzzled the seeker's audial. "So. What should we do tonight? Go caroling?" That earned him a sharp elbow in his side. "No? But I like your voice."

"Grimlock," came the warning tone.

"Chessboard was empty on my way up," Grimlock offered. He rather liked the game, and Starscream made a good teacher. He didn't lose on purpose to spare Grimlock's feelings, but he always pointed out ways the Dinobot could improve and let him practice.

"I think I'm content here tonight," Starscream said, and his body relaxed fully against Grimlock's, completely trusting in the Dinobot's balance and strength.

"Here is good," Grimlock agreed with another nuzzle to the seeker's helm. He wriggled his shoulders back a bit to be sure he really was stable and secure, then turned his gaze back to the window. White drifted down, more heavily and easier to see, and somewhere below them a song echoed. Here was really good.


End file.
